A Yankee and a Singer
by JR Salazar
Summary: A Full Moon wo Sagashite x Shinshi Doumei Cross crossover fic.
1. The beginning and Haine

A Yankee and a Singer

By J-R S

Chapter 1: The beginning and Haine.

* * *

When Haine Otomiya was born, the concept of being a singer never registered in her head. She didn't want to be a pop star; she didn't want to be in the limelight. She said this when she was in the care of the Otomiya family after her biological father Kazuhito sold her because she didn't want to be an idol to support his business financially. He was hoping for only the best from her, but it was not meant to be. That all changed when someone she loved decided to go to America with distant relatives. That man was known by one name: Shizumasa.

Shizumasa aspired to be a novelist. He wrote a story about a witch and a princess who turned a monster to stone near an area he called Waltzhaagen. He described it as a place of legend, and his illustration and storytelling outrivaled prodigies his senior. At the tender age of 8, Shizumasa Touguu received a scholarship from Yale University, where he could study to be a novelist. His penmanship and vast knowledge of the English language surprised critics on both sides of the Pacific. And he mesmerized only one person: Haine.

But for some reason, Haine didn't see Shizumasa after the two met that one night, at a reception honoring his book, _The Unforgettable Song of the Witch_. For some reason, the witch singing brought inspiration to Haine. Right then and there, she decided she wanted to sing. She took grasp of a large number of concepts of theory, projection, poise, and all the ingredients necessary to be a great singer. Her parents, especially her new mother, Ryokka Otomiya, disapproved of singing, and Haine did not know why. On top of that, she was too shy to even figure why. But she never lost sight of her aim.

Then, one fateful day, on her 14th birthday, she felt a weird sensation in her throat. She could breathe for a while, and it was as if she was choking. The day after, the doctors told her it was the inevitable. Haine Otomiya had cancer of the throat, and she had to be confined to her bed at home. The surgery would take place 10 months from now, but for the time being, she would have to stay at home, under the eye of her parents. It seemed inevitable that Haine would never get to be an idol, for her one and only Shizumasa.

Or would she?

The situation was just as perplexing for Mitsuki Kouyama. Three years after she had her surgery and she never got to see Takuto, even after he left. She thought, as she walked to school, "He's probably a ghost…I guess I won't get to see him after all, I'll just forget about him too. That's two people I have lost in my life. Guess that's life for you, Mitsuki." She remembered Takuto, when he was a shinigami, and was helping her become a singer with Meroko as Negi Ramen, and later with Izumi. She realized her dream as Full Moon. And she sold millions of copies with hits such as "Angel," "Myself," "Eternal Snow," "Smile," "Love Chronicle," and "New Future." She was popular.

When she announced she was going to have to take a long break, she had the surgery, and thanks to some lucky and sacrificial intervention, it was a success. It would take time before she would sing again. At this point, she was able to. But this time, she decided to take and about face and settle down. Her grandparents that were alive, Fuzuki and Seijyuurou were able to receive funds from supporters of Full Moon and Route L and peers of the Kouyama/Koga clans. The proceeds were more than enough to help Mitsuki transfer to Imperial Academy, an elite coed institution located in the heart of Tokyo, a beautiful setting that has a structured system. Given her status, she would be a copper, the lowest of the elite. Mitsuki had a smart mouth, and a committed mind, and yet, the though of a certain dark-haired person would pervade her mentality.

Sure, Mitsuki could take Eichi Sakurai off her mind. But she couldn't get Takuto Kira off her head. He meant more to her than Eichi, after the hell she went through a few years ago, watered by her transformation into a superstar. And she found new friends to help her ease her transition into an academy so rigorously structured. She even decided to work as a maid within the Academy just because she wanted to.

Little did the two of them know that both their paths would cross.

* * *

Haine was not afraid of dying. She knew too well that, like all people, she was living through one phase of life, and was a year away from another one, something that she would be happy to enjoy. For the first time, she noticed the bigger picture, and she applied this in her head.

Her doctor, Kazuki Ishihara, was her family's physician, and he would make frequent visits to the Otomiya residence. She told Ishihara-sensei that she did not want to have the surgery so soon. But some good news was in the works. Haine passed the first stage for Seed Records' New Artist. Ishihara-sensei would not allow such things, though. Haine was stubborn, but for a reason. She promised Shizumasa that she would do this for him.

Itsuki and Ryokka would not allow their adopted daughter to leave the house. It seemed it was that. She would never realize her dream of being an idol, ever. She sat in her room, crying, when suddenly, someone came through the wall. Haine blinked at the sight.

"Ah, this must be her," a young man wearing a cap shaped like dogged ears, a vest with a shirt and collar, and black pants and white wings said, evaluating the puzzled young lady. "Otomiya Haine…age 14."

"Wait up, Izumi!" a girl with pink hair, a cap with bunny ears, and a rather revealing two piece set with boots and white wings said, also coming through the wall. Haine started to be even more paranoid. She was sweating like she wouldn't believe. "You're always leaving without me, even though we are now a team."

"Cool, a usagi-chan," Haine said, her eyes turning into spirals. The two angels turned towards their client.

"You can see us, too?" the two of them said. Haine nodded, alienating them for a split second.

"Wait a second," Meroko said, realizing something. "This is déjà vu all over again, isn't it, Izumi-kun?"

"Like I even care about that," Izumi said, pouting. "How long have you known me, Me-chan? I wouldn't care one bit if she saw us or not." But then after, he realized that it did happen. This was only the second case that a person was able to see shinigami in person when they were still alive. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to present ourselves, Me-chan. Ready?"

"Ready." Striking a pose, Meroko said, "We are the shinigami combo that lies even to teenagers hopelessly in love, in business for three years! Meroko!"

"Izumi!"

Together, in their trademark pose, they shouted, "We are Team Mirumeiku!" No sooner had they finished their speech of identification when they saw Haine rolling helplessly on the floor, laughing insanely. For someone who had cancer, she was lively yet.

"Bahahahahahahahah! They're Mirumeiku! Sounds too friggin cute! Ahahahahah! Rabbit and dog ears….somebody pinch me, I think I'm already in heaven! Ahahahahah!"

"I don't like our combo name," Meroko growled at her accomplice.

"Deal with it," Izumi hissed. "At least this is what we had when were originally together, you know"

"Still…and we have these ears because this is a pediatrics case, for your information." Like someone they knew before.

"A pediatrics case?" asked Haine. "Shinigami…? That's right, I'm going to die." She knew it.

"No, no, no, you're going to die a year from now," said Meroko in assurance.

"The thing is...there is somebody that is going to prevent you from dying. He might appear today, I don't know," pondered Izumi. "We're here to prevent you from meeting this person, so…hey!" He noticed that she wasn't there. "Where did she go?"

"The wall hole, Izumi!" said Meroko. Both of them saw Haine trying to escape. "Not again. This IS déjà vu after all!" Perhaps even more committed than their previous case.

Haine looked for a taxi, running in her pajamas. "This hurts, but I won't take any chances. TAXI!" A yellow cab came. "Take me to Seed Records in Shinjuku! Hurry!"

"Sure," the cab driver. "But I won't let you go, kid." The cab driver turned into…Izumi.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Pinch! Haine had to hightail out of the taxi as soon as possible. It was a good thing she was able to get back home, change into some better clothes, get out, and run to-wards Shinjuku, escaping the shinigami pair every step of the way. This girl was even peskier than their previous case.

"Ah, I made it," Haine said, at the Seed Records entrance, where a modest gathering of candidates and fans convened, in hopes of being or seeing the next big thing to come from their already successful company, fresh off a legacy in Full Moon. Haine saw on a bush, two plush toys. A pink bunny with a red ribbon, and a white dog with a black cap and a suit. "Wow, cute plushies. But I can get stuff like that at the UFO booth in Shibuya. I'll just walk past them and pretend they're not there."

No sooner had she walked past the dolls, when the plush dog got on her back and turned into Izumi. "Gotcha, you pesky little brat. Hurry up and go home!"

"NO! Please, let me enter the audition, Shinigami-san! Please! If I fail, then I will obey you, so…please?"

His heart was moved. Izumi accepted. "Fine, I understand."

"Wait a minute," Meroko said. "You're not going to…oh no…"

"That had better be the truth, okay?" Haine nodded

"Yes. Oh yeah, can you make me look like I'm 16 or 17 or somewhere in between? Can you? Because I already noted that I was 16 in my application."

Sighing, he said, "A shinigami who I used to work against did the same thing, but I can do it to you as well."

"Yeah, someone I used to know," Meroko pouted.

Izumi gave her a dirty glare. "Forget him; you have me, right, Me-chan?"

Her eyes gleamed. "Yes…"

The dog-eared spirit then turned to Haine. "I will make you a healthy 16-year old, with your hair dyed any color you want."

"Make it blonde with auburn highlights, can you?" asked Haine to Izumi.

"As you wish." With a swipe of his hand, he produced a capsule. "Take this and swallow it." She followed through. "When I snap my fingers, the capsule will break inside you. You may feel weird, but you will be fine. Here we go." A snap of the fingers, and something special happened.

Haine's wish came true. She became a sixteen year-old girl, with blonde hair with auburn highlights. "Amazing," she said, looking at herself in as mirror. "Now I can get in the audition. This is my chance, Shizumasa-sama! Wish me luck!" she said to the two- of them, as she entered the room where the candidates were.

"What the hell did you just do?" Meroko said. "I mean, having Takuto do his magic on Mitsuki was interesting enough, but you have to do the same thing as well? Why?" She was angry as heck. She knew the entire story that happened with Mitsuki, but now Izumi got it started all over again.

"Me-chan," Izumi said, putting his hands over Meroko's shoulders, "I used to think that I would just take her soul right now, but this time, I knew that this person has as pure a heart as Mi-ki did. Mi-ki showed me how much better I can be. I want to make Mi-ki proud."

"Oh, and don't you want to make me proud, too?" Meroko said, pouting. She felt herself being embraced by Izumi. Those arms and his body were so warm, she was feeling soft again. Just the way she wanted it.

"Of course," Izumi said, and they kissed. For the two of them, it felt satisfying. Like sugarless milk chocolate, but with the sugar added.

"Mmmmm, but what if she is accepted. She'll regret it…won't she?"

"Never fear, my dear Me-chan, I have something planned." Izumi saw Haine inside the building. He flew inside, and knocked down one of the judges stone cold with a wave of his palm. "I will transform into a judge and fail that kid," he said to his accomplice flying in.

"Good plan, Izumi-kun," said Meroko. "This will save us trouble." But little did she know that her assumption would be rendered fallible.

* * *

Haine went inside the room where all the candidates were waiting. "Wow, there are a lot of them," she said, starting to doubt her confidence. "I wonder if I will be able to make it." Haine then noticed that everyone was looking at her with suspicious eyes, as if she had an advantage over them. "This is getting to be a bother…"

"Is there an agency you belong to?" a girl with purple hair, dark eyes and a slightly fancy dress said seated next to her.

"What agency?" Haine asked.

"You're not with a theatre company of talent agency?" she said, a bit surprised.

"Not that I know of…"

She noticed something, as she heard from the room that was doing the interviews. "You know, you're not going to- make it. You know why? Because, well this is between you and me, but the people in there already decided who is in."

Haine was rather startled by the recent developments. "Huh? Then why are people still auditioning?"

"Shhhhh," the girl said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she whispered. A second ago, everyone was looking at Haine. They turned back to their discussions.

"See, this audition is talked about by TV and radio shows and newspapers across the nation. Over 10,000 young women from all over Japan have been flocking here to be the next big thing. The winner gets to start a new career making albums and hits…and making money."

Haine nodded. "So, were you accepted?"

"Nope, I wasn't."

"I see." Somehow, Haine felt sorry for her. She thought the girl with the purple hair and the frilled outfit deserved it more. Her humbleness has evident. It seems suffering from cancer did that to her. Humble her into not putting herself better than the others who were fighting for the same spot she was. One did not feel like a hero suffering from cancer, more like a quitter. But her she was, as a healthy 16-year old girl, with no trace of the disease. Surely there was hope for her, right?

"Okay people," an official said. "We will start the judging. When your number on your badge you got when you registered is called, come into the room to begin your audition. Now then, #1, come in."

Time passed, one minute, 5 minutes, 10, 20 minutes. "#9…#17…"

Haine began to doubt whether or not she had the dedication in her to pass this audition. Was it possible for her to even follow through, after she broke her parents' orders, and even Ishikawa-sensei tried to stop from having her dream realized? Her number came.

"#21, come on in," the official said. Haine slowly walked in the room. She did not know it, but another person who wanted to make her dreams come true was holding the same number.

"Okay," one of the judges said. "Let's start. What is your favorite genre of music?"

"J-Pop and J-Rock," Haine responded.

"Is there an ambition you want to have if you became a singer?"

"No, I just like singing, that's all." The judges were taken aback. This candidate had too simple a goal.

The judge who asked the question kept a cooler head. She would've failed period, he said. Of course, the judge was Izumi. "Okay, well let's hear your voice." Haine started to sing, but he stopped her. "Too low, try it louder, please?"

"But I won't be able to breathe," she said.

"I told you," Izumi said, "you would be healthy when you transformed…"

"…huh?"

"Nothing, nothing, just sing, please?"

The words from an artist she adored when she was younger came out. Those words slowly began to take shape, and Haine pronounced them in tone, just like that artist did when she wrote them and recorded it.

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou?_

_Konna ni namida afureteru_

"Wow," she said to herself. "I can sing with a loud voice, and my breathing doesn't hurt. This is wonderful!" She continued on.

_Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_

_Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samisa wo mitsuketa_

_Futari niteru no kana? Fuu_

_Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou?_

_Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

The judges were shocked and even more amazed by the result. "She just sang like….no, it couldn't be…but it sounds so much just like her…incredible," they said, discussing it.

"Um, I'm done," Haine said. "May I leave?"

The judges went over to confer. "Call Kuroda-san and Suzuki-san quickly! Hayashi-san, send the rest home. We've decided on #21!"

Haine looked at the judges who ran off. "Huh?" It only took her two seconds to realize what has just happened. "Eh? They picked me? No way!"

"Izumi, what the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Meroko. "Idiot! You were supposed to fail her! You just put another burden on our backs!"

Izumi didn't listen, didn't care, and just sat there. He was stunned beyond reasonable doubt. This young lady sung her heart out, good enough not to fail the audition. He didn't know it would open another can of worms. It happened with Mitsuki, now it was going to happen again. With Haine.

Haine left the room, the other candidates except for one discussing why the round had been canceled. She wanted to get out of the scene as soon as possible. "So, they chose you, eh?" she said. "You did have connections after all, don't lie."

"I'm not lying; I don't even know why I was chosen!" Haine said, pleading her case in vain.

"You know why you were chosen? Your cute face, that's why. In the Japanese music world, you get by if you're cute-looking, so there. Even though your song was sung like crap, you still got in. Lucky you." Her dark eyes read manipulation. Haine took the bait without a second thought. She walked out, alone, leaving Haine to commiserate.

"Um, you guys," she said, walking toward the judges.

"Oh, Otomiya-san, we were just out to get you," one of the other judges said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please cancel my acceptance!" Haine ran off in tears, away from the mayhem that ensued. She wanted no part of it. None. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Unfortunately for young Haine Otomiya, the new woman among girls at the audition, the judges wouldn't reconsider their decision. She was in, and there was nothing that would stop her.

Except herself.

* * *

End Part 1


	2. Mitsuki

A Yankee and a Singer

Chapter 2:

Mitsuki

The sun beckoned on another wonderful day on Imperial Academy's hallowed grounds. A lively air was pervading, as the local academy marching band played to serenade the students heading to class a light hymn, entitled "Mori no Otomotachi." For the band, it was a recent addition to their repertoire, and was their arrangement of a song from a film soundtrack.

As an extra incentive to focus on her academic work, Mitsuki's grandmother Fuzuki approved her granddaughter's part-time disposition as a maid apprentice. She would be paid 1500 yen an hour for her work in maintaining the cleanliness of the Academy grounds. It wasn't that hard to do, since this was nothing compared to working as a vocalist for Seed Records. Now THAT was hard work.

A number of people, including Mitsuki's friends Riko and Tsukasa, knew this well. Every day she and a few of her friends would check on Mitsuki to see how things are with working as a maid. It was the same old, same old. They also knew she was a singer at one point in her life, and so sometimes she would sing bits of pieces from a few of her works just to serenade her friends and lay them low.

This time, though, something had to give. "Excuse me," said a rather dignified, yet liberally reserved girl with medium purple hair and affirmative eyes that glared down like arrows, "you are in our path. Can you move, please?" They did so, heading back to class. For a silver to protect a copper…that took commitment. She did. She knew Mitsuki well, as much as Mitsuki knew her well. Even if it was just for a few weeks.

"Usio!" exclaimed Mitsuki, startled at her friend's appearance.

"Good morning, Mitsuki. You have a leaf on your head." As Mitsuki took her leaf from her head, she dropped something. "You dropped your broom."

"You're one to be bold, Usio," Mitsuki said, picking up her broom.

"Don't worry about. Remember, if I have you, that is enough for me, Mitsuki."

Embracing Usio, Mitsuki said, "Usio, I love you!"

"Of course." If only she could say the same thing with Madoka, but for her, she was touring with Nachi of Oz on a nationwide tour. She had forgotten about those two. So, the best way to remember Madoka was to treat Usio as if she was Madoka. Mitsuki still adored Madoka's beauty, determination, and boundless spirit.

At last, the only person to be of a gold ranking, the Student Council president, the Emperor, the Koutei arrived. And much to her astonishment (well, she knew this already), it was Takuto. Takuto Kira. A former singer who returned to the top…as a different person. Everyone bowed down to the Koutei, even Mitsuki, who did not approve of this motive. She couldn't refuse though, lest she has points taken away from her record.

"Takuto," Mitsuki whispered to him faintly as he went up the stairs to her office, "are you aware that Mitsuki has always been in love with you?"

Usio comforted her at the first period started. "There's no point in having you fall in love with Koutei. He's busy doing his own daily affairs for the Student Council. Even people like me have to go through different formalities to see him in person. To top that off…"

"What?"

"…it is rumored that Koutei already has a girlfriend."

"What? NO WAY!" exclaimed Mitsuki.

"Hey," said the instructor. "You over there, be quiet!"

"Crap," Mitsuki thought to herself. "I'm going to have points taken away…" Turning to Usio, she said, "It's a lie! IF that were a case, Koutei's tie would be a ribbon by now."

"But who keeps such old traditions?" Usio shot back.

Mitsuki was stunned. "Usio, you're mean. Do you hate Takuto?"

"I despise men of every persuasion. You may be hurt, but if you get close to someone like Koutei, you'll see a huge difference from what you really see him as."

In her head, Mitsuki disagreed. She knew Takuto, back when she was 12, and he was just a shinigami. He would be so nice to her, even say those words of magic, "I love you." They even kissed, countless times. Since that last Full Moon concert, she had no idea where Takuto went, until now. He didn't know it, but here they were again, in the same high school, Imperial Academy, the finest academy for aristocrats and those who want to succeed in their lives with the same dignity and respect that should be bestowed on every good-hearted citizen of the free world.

Those were the days. As Mitsuki listened to the regular notes from her English class, visions of Takuto as a shinigami pervaded her mind. Eichi was nowhere to be seen. It never registered in her head, not even as the slightest of blips. It was all about Takuto, the Koutei, the former lead singer of a band called Route L, in which her late father was a member of the band, as well as her doctor and co-producer, Keiichi Wakaouji. Whenever she needed a guiding light, Takuto was there. If Mitsuki was free of cancer, and Takuto was not a shinigami, but a human being, of the same flesh and blood that she was, then it would be easy for the both of them to be married already.

All that lust went away when Mitsuki transferred to the Imperial Academy in her 1st senior high year. She did meet Takuto, and she was surprised that he was still alive, but he never spoke to him. He never even smiled. And it really hurt her, like a heart turned into pulp by a bullwhip. She lost the strength to even communicate her feelings for Takuto, but they were still waiting, waiting for Mitsuki to take them like candles to light her way back to him.

She continued to commiserate on her loss of hope when a loud thud came down. Mitsuki looked, and it was…a snake. And they poured down. Thousands of snakes. The Gedou, a super-secret student organization who were against the current regime, has entered. Before the Koutei could make his speech, he was escorted back to his office. Mitsuki knew this rule: morning meeting are the only time she could see Takuto now. It used to be so easy back then, but that was then; this is now.

The guard, Strahl Tachimiya II, saw something rather intriguing. "Mitsuki-san, are you okay?"

No. Jumping onto her desks, Mitsuki prepared herself for an opportunity to save her class from further humiliation. "Heheheh, I may only know how to sing, but I know how to get rid of trash like you." Her eyes flashed, "Ultimate…Ja No Michi Wa HEAVY!" A kick, and a third of the snaked were eliminated. Whacking every snake out of the room, Mitsuki yelled, "It was me who became famous in Shibuya City as Full Moon! I bet you bastards don't know I can whap snakes like I can whap Jonathan! Hahahahahaha! Bring it on! Hahahahahahaah!"

"Flawless movements," Strahl said. "Amazing." For some unknown reason, Usio was not surprised. The only thing she was surprised was the fact that she could take care of the snakes in less than 5 minutes. Even more unusual, the crowd didn't know who the heck Jonathan was.

Strahl read a report he received the next day as Mitsuki did some sweeping. "Kouyama Mitsuki suffered from throat cancer at the age of 12 and couldn't sing. 10 months after her 12th birthday, they performed a successful surgery, and she has continued to succeed moderately in the classroom. When the snakes arrived, though, the class saw a part of her that no one ever saw: the ability to fight. Testimony from J-san, a student from the same class: 'Sometimes, her eyes were like a falcon's.' And this was posted on the Academy's Homepage, and no one would talk to you?"

Mitsuki, crying over her breach of character, said "Yes." She turned to Usio. "But I did something good, didn't I? Taking care of the snakes and all! Come on, I did it for the sake of the class!"

"Mitsuki," explained Usio, "Everyone in this school leads a sheltered life. Chances are it's harder for them to see the good in what you do. It's not your fault, Mitsuki. Leave it at that." She ripped the report and threw it into the trash, only to be glomped afterward by a relieved Mitsuki.

"Usio, I love you!"

"Of course." Strahl would report this on his daily journal, "Indecent article written."

Takuto saw the situation, and looked at the scene with a stoic expression. A guy with blonde spikes and a headband said, "What happened, Koutei?" He saw the two conversing. "Ah, isn't that the girl who eliminated the snakes yesterday?"

"She used to suffer from cancer, and could sing," Takuto said. "She's now a mai0d apprentice."

"You like her?"

"No. Quit it. I hate her."

"I see. Wait a minute! Who is this person?" he said, turning to Takuto. "Where are uou going? The meeting's going to start in a few minutes."

"I forgot something in the student council room. Can you wait a minute, Maguri?" He did, and their usual business would take place. Still, as Mitsuki paced back to class, she pondered about her breach of character. Why is it that she would be strong and eliminate an army of cold-blooded snakes without much difficulty when all she knew how to do was sing and be superior in the classroom. Why was that?

As she saw her friends Riko and Tsukasa head over to class, a small something crashed into her head. "What is this?" Mitsuki said. It has weird ears, and looked a like a Chinese dim sum dumpling. It hissed at her. She started to fret. "What is this thing? It's all weird and all!" Weirder than Jonathan. One thing was for sure; it wasn't a pig, or a bunny, or a cat, or even a dog. It was something different.

"Sorry, he's my pet," a girl with ribbons said, running towards the scene. "This is my mini-lamb, Okorimakuri-kun."

"Sha" went the little object of interest. Mitsuki knew who this person was.

"Hey, you are Ichinomiya Maora-san, the brains of the Student Council!"

"You're Kouyama Mitsuki-san, age 15, a former singer who debuted in high school. You also went by the name 'Full Moon'!"

Mitsuki thought to herself, "How does she know me as 'Full Moon'?"

"I have all your CDs," she said, handing Mitsuki her collection, "Myself, Smile, Eternal Snow (my favorite), Angel, Love Chronicle, Missing Piece, New Future…" Mitsuki's jaw dropped at Maora's collection. She was a Full Moon diehard. "Well, this is interesting. Could you do me a favor?"

"Huh?"

Maora told the entire story in Mitsuki's ear in 2 minutes flat. Not a second more. At that point, the black-haired girl exploded.

"Ehhhh? Takuto was kidnapped?"

"Yes," Maora said, crying, "can you save him for us? Please? We'll give you points!" She had only began to say this when Mitsuki had hightailed for the Aerial Garden. Maora was surprised Mitsuki knew where the place was, and that she didn't need Yuubinya the postman to show her the way.

The bushes were very rough, but that was the only was Mitsuki could find Takuto. It was the only way. Letting her hair down, she took her tie, and made a ribbon on her hair. It was long enough so why not? "You gotta have courage, Mitsuki!" she said to herself. "You gotta bring it!"

Takuto was reading a book when he heard a whisper. "Takuto! Takuto! Over here!" He looked, and he could see Mitsuki glaring. "I can see you…" With a grunt of disgust, he walked away. Mitsuki came out of the bushes to meet up with him.

"Takuto…Takuto! Do you know who I am?" Mitsuki said. "It's me, Mitsuki Kouyama! Remember?"

"Mitsuki Kouyama?" he said. "I don't know that person."

She was shocked as he walked on. How could this guy, who had helped her for so long become a popular singer as a shinigami and now returned as a human, not know who she was? Was it a freak of nature? Was it fate? Was he just kidding? Of course the look on his face meant otherwise, but still…it was impossible for Takuto to not know who Mitsuki was. "I came to rescue you, Takuto! Let's run away into the sunset together!"

"No, there wasn't a kidnapping. You're noisy. Leave, please."

For a second, Mitsuki conceded. "Hai. Yes, Master." And then reality hit her. "You mean, this was all fake. Meaning…you acted out your own story?"

Takuto snuck another dirty look. "That's right. Got a problem with that?"

Defensive mode. Mitsuki backwheeled. "No, I don't have a problem with that. But why…why in the world would you act out your own story? Why?"

"I wanted some time to be alone." As Takuto walked away, Mitsuki recollected that Takuto was in a rough position. He was the koutei, the class president. He had no time for the past, he couldn't take a break from the burden he was already carrying. Even worse, he did not remember his days when he was helping Mitsuki achieve her dreams of being a singer, as "Full Moon," a star that only came once in a lifetime, at least in terms of perseverance and dedication. Takuto forgot all that, and Mitsuki could only watch as the glories of days gone by were all in vain like trains.

But she would never give up. She would do her best to make him remember the happier times he had when he was a Shinigami, and eventually Mitsuki's lover. She swore never to remember Eichi again. Mitsuki decided it was time for one last attempt. "Wait, Takuto!" He turned to her. "Please, I want you to love me! Don't you remember when you helped me become a singer? You helped me realize my dream! That's why…!" She was at a loss for words. "That's why…you shouldn't be like that. The reason I'm in love with you, and always will be in love with you…was because you were in love with me." Takuto suffered a bit of a headache, and Mitsuki ran over to comfort him. Suddenly, but slowly, he began to remember. She then said, "Always. I always…I always wanted you to be with me."

She was interrupted in a second by a group of young students. "Ah! Here's the Koutei!" said one. They then turned to Mitsuki. "Hey Kouyama! It was you, wasn't it?" Mitsuki was cornered and at a loss for words yet again.

Takuto let out a sigh of exasperation. "She rescued me from the ruffians. You are all mistaken. She's capable now, and she almost killed the lot of them with a single blow…and then she sang to them, and they left in peace. She was an idol. And she can sing very well."

"She's an idol? Wow!" the crowd said in amazement. "Maybe she was…Full Moon?"

Mitsuki gulped. "I have no idea," Takuto said. Maora went over, as well as Maguri. They had been searching for the two of them.

"How is everything, Koutei?" Maguri said.

"I'm okay. Award 300 points to Kouyama-kun." The crowd was relieved, but Maora made her next move.

"Wait a minute, Koutei! Let me introduce her to all of you! This is Mitsuki Kouyama, a.k.a. Full Moon. She has decided to be Koutei's bodyguard and wi0ll take care of the general affairs of the Student Council!"

Mitsuki was shocked. "Eh?"

"What are you talking about, you dolt?" he said to Maora. "Even if she's an idol, I refuse."

"I made a promise to her, Maguri," Maora shot back. "If she rescued Koutei, she would be a part of the Student Council. Isn't that right, Mitsuki-chan?" she asked, turning to the blushing brunette with the tie.

"Y…Yeah, that's right," she said. She then thought to herself. "I will do whatever I can to protect Takuto. This is my chance!"

"I said no way in hell," said Maguri. "She may be a popular singer in her first life (and a damn good one too), but she's still a copper, and it would be too problematic! Sorry, I cannot, and will not, trust anyone who rescues Koutei only for points! You got it?"

That's wouldn't bring Mitsuki down, though. "Noooo! It wasn't for the points! It was because I love Takuto a lot! That's why I can risk my life! I will protect Takuto no matter what, even to my death. And that's a promise!" She said it, her fist in her other hand.

Takuto had to side with Maguri on this. "Rejected."

"I knew this was gonna happen," Mitsuki said.

Maguri affirmed it. "Heh, I told you so."

Maora then said with disgust, "But we only have three members for the student council! Approve it! Koutei, you have the power, use it!"

A tall man with a lab coat and glasses. "This should be fine, shouldn't it?"

Takuto looked at the figure… "Senri-sensei?"

"By having a copper," he said, "it will expand your horizons quite nicely. So it should be okay!"

"You're Senri-sensei?" asked Mitsuki, pointing to him.

"Yes, I am the health teacher, and I just adore cute little girls!"

"Oh, you wanna see some cute girls, right?" asked Maora, about to make her move.

"Shut up, Maora," Maguri shot back in panic. "Quiet!"

A pause, and Takuto said, "All right, I will approve her into the student council." Maora celebrated, while Maguri shrunk in defeat.

"Thank you very much, Takuto," replied Mitsuki, showing her gratitude.

"Don't get me wrong. I only accepted you because it would be out of line if the Student Council didn't keep its promises."

"Doesn't matter," Mitsuki thought. "Now I'm with you." She was with Takuto again. And that was all she needed.

"Well congratulations," Usio said over the phone to Mitsuki later that night, who was taking a long, refreshing bath.

"It's awesome, thank you," she replied. "I want him to smile once again, like he did when he was a shinigami."

"Shinigami? What are you talking about?"

"Long story. I'll tell you tomorrow." Mitsuki hung up the phone, and enjoyed her moment of glory. She would now be with Takuto. For once, it seems that Takuto remembered a bit what he did back then. But Usio decided that now she had to make her move. It would be a huge gamble to take.

The next day, Mitsuki arrived at Imperial, with a bit of a yawn, and a peaceful glint in her eyes. She was at peace with herself, still overjoyed with her and Takuto being together. If they could get at least one opportunity to kiss and perhaps make love to each other... She wasn't really getting ahead of herself because she visioned the two of them dreaming together, in the same room, with no one to bother them. Not even fate itself.

But at the same time, a more immediate need had to be satisfied-getting to class. The bell would ring in 5 minutes, and, well, she had to hightail it. Something distracted her, though.

"I want you to love me, Takuto," Maguri said, grabbing of his arm.

"Let me go!" he said.

"Never," he said. "Takuto…"

"What the…mmmmph!"

Their lips locked together.

Mitsuki felt like she was hit by the biggest bolt of lightning ever known to man. Maguri…and…Takuto…were kissing? She was on her knees, distraught at what had just happened. One tear, two, three, and a river fell like a waterfall on her face. The two boys turned around to her in shock.

"Takuto…baka…you couldn't be…in love with…men?"

End Chapter 2


	3. Haine II

All Arina characters belong to Arina Tanemura. Of course, copyrights and all. 2002-2005 and beyond…

A Yankee And A Singer

Chapter 3:

Haine

----

She knew it. She just knew it. She wasn't worth anything. To be chosen only for looks, but not for the way she sung seemed to be internalized in her, and it really hurt. She had a promise to make, with Shizumasa. But it seemed that the promise wouldn't be fulfilled. And the reason? Because she didn't believe in herself. Heck, she didn't know what "confidence" was. Perhaps it was one of those clichés that celebrities say they have, but in the back of their minds, really lack, unless you were sent down from heaven to proclaim the Good News of Entertainment, whatever the heck that meant. But what did it all mean for Haine? What DID it all mean?

"Nothing," she answered to herself. "I failed myself. Hallelujah. Praise to whoever is giving me my plan. I just want to die now." That wouldn't happen though, because she remembered what Izumi said: Somebody was trying to prevent that from happening. Perhaps the Man with the Plan was calling the shots on this one. Whatever that is, she thought, tousling her hair a bit idly.

"Izumi, Haine got accepted because of you!" Meroko exclaimed.

"I apologized, Me-chan," he said with a laugh.

"But why were you zoning out, stupid?"

"Because Takuto did so."

Now Meroko was full of it. "Because Takuto did so…what kind of an excuse is that? (And I don't care about Takuto either, I only care about you!) Answer my question now, before I bring out my bullwhip and a naughty episode of the Masochism Tango! Plus, we don't know who the hell is trying to intervene with her fate?"

Izumi laughed hesitantly. "Eheheh…it's not my fault, okay? We can do the lashings later…ne?"

"The song I sang at the audition was by this band called Changin' My Life," explained Haine. "And it was covered by F…"

"We know who you're talking about," the two shinigamis said.

"…You do?" She blinked.

"Well, it's nothing of your concern," Izumi said. Haine sneaked a leer of suspicion. Something was up.

"Hmmmm…well, can you folks change me back? I can't go home like this."

"Yeah, yeah," Izumi replied. A snap of his fingers, and Haine was back in her form. "Haine…do you really want to become a singer?" She was silent, and found herself at a crossroads. "Look, you only have a year. Don't you want to get the surgery taken care of so that you can live your life or is that just impossible?"

"Maybe it is. I probably thought about it, but…I don't know. I could go either way on this one."

"Damn," thought Izumi. "She's a highly unpredictable little ragamuffin, isn't she? I like her. I might have a tough time with this one. She's not a Lolita, for starters." He had a bit of a grin on his face, the sadist spirit rearing its ugly head. Izumi Lio respected Haine's spunk, in spite of her lack of confidence and direction.

"But," Haine said, "whatever choice I make….this heart won't stop beating." She said this with a giggle.

Izumi decided, "Okay then, me and Me-chan will help you out for one year. Here's a whistle," he said as he handed one to Haine. "If you need help, call me by blowing on this."

"Thanks a lot, Shinigami-san!" Haine said.

"It's Izumi, okay?"

"Oh nooo," Meroko said. "Here we go again."

Suddenly, Dr. Ishihara found Haine, and grabbed her. "I got you know, Princess. Why are you mumbling to yourself?"

"Dr. Ishihara? Why are you here? And my mumbling is none of your business!" exclaimed Haine.

"I thought you would be here." The two of them went into his car, Meroko and Izumi in the back.

"Ryokka-san and Itsuki-san are very worried that you might not be well, after what has happened," explained Dr. Ishihara.

"Yeah, but don't they know that I'm okay?" Haine pouted.

"They're just worried, that's all. I promised them…that I would protect you."

"You know what, Dr. Ishihara? You're like Shizumasa-sama in a way. He was kind to me when he showed me that book, 'The Unforgettable Song of the Witch.' He was so nice. And he even prevented me from getting myself killed as a yankee."

"I know."

"And then I got this nasty cancer, and that's when you came."

"Yeah. Do you want me to call Shizumasa, and tell him how you feel?"

"No, it's okay. I want to sing to him first. And then maybe he'll come back and find me."

"Sounds like a wonderful love story, made for television."

Haine giggled. She probably knew the situation more than he did.

As the two of them went back to her house, Izumi's eyes were like fire. "You wanted to be the singer for the sake of a guy?"  
"He's still alive, you know," Haine said annoyingly.

"It doesn't matter. Forget about him. He's a nobody."

"Izumi he's a SOMEBODY! You know what, you're starting to get rather annoying, you dog-faced twat."

"Ah, a sly one. You know, Haine, I'm starting to like you."

"Eh?" She blushed wildly.

"If I could have made love to Mitsuki, I would have taken her soul as well. Ah well, I guess I have time for a substitute…"

"Baka!" Meroko yelled, punching Izumi to the sky. "I love you, Izumi. Quit acting all loving dovey on Haine, dammit! She's already taken! Don't you freaking realize that?"

"Hahahaha…" Izumi said, and he was being chased by a rather upset Meroko.

"Haine-chan, where have you been?" Ryokka said. "We were all worried about you."

"Yeah, nee-sama," Kusame said. "What's up with that?"

"Oh mom, Kusame," Haine said, "I'm just fine." She started to cough a bit. Ryokka gave her some medication, and she took it. "Okay, maybe not."

"Go get some rest now, okay?" said Ryokka. "Dad will be here in a few hours. He wants to see you sleep soundly, okay, Haine-chan?"

"All right mom," Haine said. "And quit acting silly, Kusame. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Nee-san no baka!" Kusame said with a laugh. Haine let out a grunt of anger, and she went to her room.

An hour of contemplation about Haine and Shizumasa followed. "Oh Shizumasa-sama," she said, "If I could be rid of my cancer, would you still love me? I still want to be with you. My Shizumasa-sama…" She started to cry, holding Izumi and Meroko as plushies. "Why did this have to happen to me? It's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Meroko said, jumping out and turning to her regular self. "But you have a mission: to make the most of it. I know I'm having the most of it with my wittle Izumiwumi, isn't that right, Izumi?" She squeezed and kissed the poor guy, who blushed incessantly. Laughter took away the hell Haine was going through. For some reason, it made her life a bit…longer.

"You know what? You may be right," Haine said, as she turned on the TV.

"Today, on NHK News Tonight, a special exclusive. Kiryuu Akiyoshi, a young piano prodigy from Otani Music School, has received a scholarship to the Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music. This young man, who is only 12 years old, has been given the right to study with the greatest musicians of the fine arts in all of Japan," the reported said. "Our report will be later in the broadcast. But first, our top story: a new successor to Full Moon has been found…"

"EEEEEEK!" Haine screeched, Meroko and Izumi tense.

"Are you okay up there, honey?" Ryokka said.

"N…nandemonai!"

"…her name is Haine Otomiya, a 16-year old sensation who has been chosen to be the next great idol since Mitsuki Kouyama, also known as Full Moon. Shun Yanagisawa has the report…"

Haine turned off the TV. "I hope my mom and dad didn't hear that. Or that brat Kusame either…" Kusame was asleep, having rather crude fantasies of him and Komaki in the same bed, so he had no idea what was going on.

"Heh. Seems you're now known overnight," Izumi replied.

"I guess so," she said with a laugh. She was midway through a chuckle when the phone rang. "Eh?" She picked it up. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello, are you Haine Otomiya?" the voice said over the phone.

"H…hai."

"Wonderful. My name is Oshige Masami, and I have been chosen to be your manager."

"Oshige Masami….where have I heard of that name." Her eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to. "You….you're Full Moon's former manager!"

"That's right," she said. "And I am a loving wife to your producer, Wakaoji Keiichi, who called your personal doctor, Dr. Ishihara. He said that he will be your doctor from now on. He bought Ishihara out for 100,000 yen."

"Wow…so Dr. Wakaoji's going to be my new physician. He was Full Moon's physician, too, right?"

"Yes, so you will get the best treatment possible. Dr.Wakaoji has won numerous awards for his research on cancer, and not only that, he has been producer of the year 3 years straight."

"Awesome. Your debut will be on October 17," Ms. Oshige said, checking her calendar. That was the same day as something she knew quite well. A special someone. "What do you want to call yourself?"

She thought for a moment, then, in an easy tone, said, "Write this down."

"Okay." She took a pen and a piece of paper.

"I will be called…'SoA.' It's short for Sound of Ashes. We are all human in nature, but when we die, we live a new life that love can only reach…on an angel's wings."

"SoA it is," said Ms. Oshige, finishing taking note. "Okay, Haine, our staff will get to work on the ads for your single."

"That's right, Ms. Oshige, I already wrote lyrics for the song, I will send them to you tomorrow."

"Perfect timing, and then we can start recording the next day. Sounds like a game plan, Haine. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ms. Oshige!" And she hung up. She decided to turn on the TV.

"No, you cannot cheat on playing a guitar, like Bernie Leadon-san did," a commentator said with two others on discussion. "You try to get a good sound cheating on the guitar…not gonna happen. Joe Walsh can play the guitar half-drunk that all the other MFers in this damn country, and still make a cleaner sound better that Leadon-san or Felder-san combined!"

"Huh," Haine said. She turned it off.

"You really are on the ball for this one, aren't you?" Meroko said with amazement.

"Yep," she said, yawning. "Good night."

Izumi was already asleep as Meroko soon followed. Tomorrow, it would have to begin.

All around the city, signs could be seen of Haine, her long blonde hair with auburn highlights, and the sign saying, "SoA: Firebird. Debut 10.17." Hawkers were selling posters with reckless abandon of Haine, the Sound of Ashes, and they were huge. It wasn't that hard to take home. Just roll the baby up, and reapply it to your wall. All for 100 yen a pop. Cheap, huge, and nice eye candy to place on a wall. And yes, her skin was like snow. Crisp, and truly a darling of a lot of high school boys fresh from coming of age.

The song "Firebird" was one of thoughtful originality and melody. It didn't take long to write it all out, but the melody took a few hours to make things straight and wonderful. It was October 17, 3 weeks after the production of "Firebird," and the morale was high.

'Here, Haine-chan," Ryokka said, "have some Pocky. We got your favorite, Strawberry!"

"Thanks, mom, I'll enjoy them," said Haine, who was actually Meroko, who transformed into Haine. "Man, why do I have to stay home so Haine can take of business. Mou! Ah well, I got some Pocky, and it seems Izumi will take care of things. As long as he does not try to make one of those…advances?" She got angry and went berserk, eventually flying off to see the two, a box of Pocky in one hand, with some unconsumed sticks in her mouth. "Mou!"

"So I'm having a live performance at Tower Records Shibuya, huh?" Haine said to Ms. Oshige.

"You got it," she said. "A lot of people on the Seed Records website want to see your face."

Those words….from that girl…."They only liked me because of how I looked," Haine thought. But then, an epiphany occurred. She had to tell her now. "Ms. Oshige, it is true that I was judged because of my looks?"  
"You know what? Full Moon said the same thing," Ms. Oshige said, with a few whistles. "Everyone, Haine is now a pro!"

"I second that," Dr. Wakaouji said.

"Oh, Dr. Wakouji! I shouldn't have asked that question," Haine said, slapping the doctor lightly on the shoulder. He only blushed.

"Although, you meant well," Izumi added stoically, in dog form.

"It's the same old story, isn't it," Izumi said to Meroko. "I'm working with a coward, and she can't fend for himself. I don't think she minds going through the fire."

"On top of that," added Meroko, "she couldn't even attend school. She wanted to go to Teikoku Gakuen, but now, it's all in vain. Haine was able to socialize when she was younger, but after what has happened…being sold for 50 million yen after not wanting to be an idol for them (which I think is quite unusual in itself), and then getting cancer...not a lot of people can go through that and still be alive."

"Haine wants to be a singer for Shizumasa, so it wouldn't matter about her looks, am I right, Me-chan?"

"No, Izumi-kun, you're wrong. Haine is risking her life, like Mitsuki did. Accept that."

"I got it." And he flew off, leaving Meroko to file her fingernails on the roof.

Haine loved her outfit. It closely resembled Full Moon's first outfit in a way, but had a peach/creamy orange motif.

"There's a huge crowd outside," Ms. Oshige said. "The people want to see SoA make her debut…" She said this gleefully, with snickers here and there. "Let me get some stuff first," and she walked downstairs to get some material.

"Oy, Haine, you still thinking about your looks?" Izumi said, tousling her hair playfully.

"Argh! What did you do to my hair, you…?"

"If you don't want to be judged by your looks, go out on stage au naturel and give the guys nosebleeds and boners, I don't care. That's what you want, right?"

"Ugh!" Haine let out an uppercut on Izumi. "Pervert! Did you just come here to tease me? You, of all people-"

"It's shinigamis," Izumi said coldly, "And, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for thinking that what you were doing was wrong. I thought I would fail you when I judged with the others…"

"…so that's what you did," Haine recalled.

"But you had a wonderful voice, and I could not fail you. Me-chan my say we have another burden on our backs, but I think…it's more of a blessing."

"Izumi…arigato," Haine said, blushing.

"Go get 'em, Tiger," he said, sporting a thumbs-up gesture.

"Hai!" No sooner had she said that when the fan mail cam piling down. "What the hell…waaaah!"

"The radio stations love hearing 'Firebird,'" Ms. Oshige said. "Your fans love it."

Haine beamed brightly. "Sugoi."

"So now will you believe that you were chosen just for your looks?"

They laughed it away. Haine wasn't alone. Not with everyone on her side cheering her on. Perhaps Shizumasa would be hearing this as well?

The stage was set. A large, star-shaped egg was on stage. The audience was leering at the curious object. A star-shaped egg? They anticipated, some with sweaty palms

"Ladies and gentlemen," the MC said, "here she is!" Haine broken out of the egg in a wondrous leap, somersaulted in midair, and midway through, from a snap of the fingers by Izumi, gained her wings. The audience was amazed at the display. These were the words, translated from Japanese

_I don't know why I still love you_

_But it burns like a bird of fire_

_I don't know why I still want you_

_But I can't help this flame of desire_

_I still keep wondering why I couldn't sing_

_These words to you but then I knew,_

_Somehow I wanted to reach you, touch you_

_On angel's wings. Do you love me, too?_

_Are we lost? A million miles away?_

_If I even saw your face, I would be _

_The happiest girl today._

_I don't know why I still love you_

_My heart rises like a bird of fire_

_I don't know why I still want you_

_And we can't stop this flame of desire_

_It's okay if you don't love me_

_Because I know you lie to yourself_

_It's okay if you don't want me_

_Because you've place your heart on the shelf_

_Why can't you look inside?_

_You say to yourself, this feeling, passion,_

_You'll never hide, oh you'll never hide_

_You'll never know how much I love you_

_Your body rises like a bird of fire_

_You'll never know why I still want you_

_And you'll never stop this flame of desire_

_I don't know why I still love you_

_But it burns like a bird of fire_

_I don't know why I still want you_

_But I can't help this flame of desire_

_I don't know why, I don't know why,_

_But like a firebird, our love will rise again._

_You're the reason why I'm still alive._

The audience applauded as her wings became feathers that flew away, into the streets outside. Haine smiled.

"Looks like we'll be on a roll," said Ms. Oshige, beaming like a crazy Cheshire cat.

"Thanks a lot, Izumi-san," Haine said.

"Growing wings was easy," he replied, polishing his fist. "You're quite a spunky girl, Haine. Don't you dare forget that."

"You trying to tease me, Izumi?" Hitting the doggy on the forehead, she said, "You have no spunk, my friend. You're just a dirty dog!"

"Oy, come on now. Me-chan's gonna be angry when you say that!"

They argued lightly for the longest time. Haine still smiled. Her message was sent across. And somewhere in Connecticut, Shizumasa was hearing the news.

"Oy, nee-sama," Kusame said. "Dinner's ready. Get over here. Now." He noticed the door was open, and when he opened it, saw nothing. He couldn't see Meroko snoozing after a round of playing ICO, a bubble coming out of her nose as she snored lightly.

"Mom," Kusame said to Ryokka. "Nee-sama's gone!"

"Oh my," she said. "We'd better get her back." She dialed the emergency number. "Police?"

"Damn that nee-sama…always trying to one-up on her situation…baka…"

---

END Part 3


	4. Mitsuki II

A Yankee and A Singer

Chapter 4:

Mitsuki

She was beside herself. Indeed. She was beside herself. How could her sweet love, Takuto, fall in love with…men, of all creatures? Ugh! The thought just made her cringe and make her do the Watusi while getting smacked with smack. Why, oh why in the whole universe she knew did Takuto, her dear Takuto Kira, the Koutei of Imperial Academy fall in love with men?

"That is right. I love men," Takuto said.

Okorimakuri squealed with delight as Mitsuki realized Takuto's androgynous nature. Androgynous. She knew that word. And it cut her to the quick.

Mitsuki stood there, lightly sweeping, realizing the truth, slowly letting it all sink in. Takuto and Maguri…a couple…only a few years ago…such a case would be blasphemous. She shook her head. Takuto and Izumi making to each other, or even worse, Takuto making out with…Eichi? Did that rat Takuto do all that while she was not looking, when she was only 12? And Meroko never even told her that Neko-kun was involved in a three-way male horseplay! Such secrets…such madness!

Her conclusion-jumping screeched to a halt when Yuubinya came calling. "So, did you find out that Koutei's lover is a male?"

The conclusions, the rumors, the juicy gossip all played in her head again. "Kyaaaa!"

"It's quite a known rumor around here. A lot of female students admire Koutei. I looked this up a few weeks ago, and I told my connections about it."

"Right…" Mitsuki continued to ponder about the many conclusions that may have (again, MAY have), and soon will, and have, happened.

"By the way," Yuubinya said, "Your uniform is here." He handed her a box. "If you're changing into your school uniform, wear this one instead."

A few minutes later, Mitsuki was amazed at the result. Accentuating her necktie that she wore on her hair was a white collared shirt with a red necktie, and on top of it was a fancy long-sleeve shirt with chest pockets, slight shoulder puffs and black accents on white along the slitted arms and puffed shoulders. The tie was worn over the longsleeve shirt. A red skirt in which the two shirts were untucked over completed the outfit.

"This…this is the original design of the student council committee's uniform!" Mitsuki exclaimed, to the applause of Yuubinya and Strahl.

"I believe this is a present from Maora," Strahl said, "Specifically designed for you, Mitsuki-san."

"Oh yeah, every uniform is made slightly different. And I can move well in this, too!"

"Suits you very well," agreed Yuubinya. "Oh, and here's a letter,' added he, handing an envelope to Mitsuki.

The envelope read, "You entered the Aerial Garden without permission, so I'll take away three hundred of your points. –Maguri"

Mitsuki replied, "Oh that Maguri, always being such a prick. Mou!"

"So, it Mitsuki-san collecting her points?" asked Strahl to Yuubinya. "Too reckless."

"She won't be able to attend the same classes unless she's a silver," he replied.

"No," Mitsuki said, "I won't be discouraged by this! I'm Mitsuki Koyama, also known as Full Moon, and I will shine on like a diamond!" She said this with a wink and a smile.

"Who's Full Moon?" asked Strahl and Yuubinya in dead unison.

"Me, you dummies!" she said, chasing them out. Mitsuki had pride. The two knew that well.

Senri Narumiya, the school doctor, had one weakness, beautiful looking girls. No matter what young age they were, the scent of high school women made Senri's hormones squeal for more, a silent yet pulsating orgasm of busty, girlish femininity in his head. True, he was married, but even his wife had a love for young high-school men, too. Senri didn't know that, and Senri didn't care. He only cared about doing some more of those daily checks with the students, to make sure they were in perfect condition to continue work.

A young male student was embarrassed as he came inside. He quickly hustled out of the nurse's office, late for class again. What was wrong with him, he thought. Unlucky procrastinator.

As he drew open the curtains to see if anyone else was inside, something caught his eye. Usio was nearly undressed, her tie off, her socks and shoes off, looking like someone waiting to be made love to. The hormones began to shake all over Senri. For about 5-10 minutes, he gently moved his hands around every part of Usio's body, as he breathed heavily in his own private pleasure, the girl paying no mind, but somehow enjoying it a little, but not as much. He said in a rather Casanova-like tone and whisper afterwards, "My, my, my, you are such a naughty little girl. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to act like a Lolita in high school? Or are you just trying to get me laid without anyone else seeing us?"

"I don't know," she whispered back rather seductively. "Maybe both. And why are you undoing my tie?" With a hush, she said, "Go ahead, I'll let you…if you let me in the Student Council…Senri-sensei."

Senri's hormones were asking him to make out right now. That thing underneath his belt turned into a piece of flexible wood that couldn't be snapped, and his breathing got even heavier. He wanted to make love to her, and make his fantasies come true. But he couldn't, lest he be dismissed from his position, so…"No! It's only best if I can force a shy girl! And I can't do that yet, not until we are in a love hotel or something! Argh! I'll make some alcohol swabs instead." The sexual frustrations, oh they kicked in like a low blow.

"Well then, I'll try to look like I'm unwilling," Usio said, licking her finger in a "come-here" tone.

"Oh really?" With a grin, Senri acknowledged her playful nature. "Usio Amamiya. The male freshmen know you as 'Ajisai-No-Kimi'. I also heard that you also despise men of all persuasions. But somehow, our little fun and games made it otherwise. Is that a lie?" Continuing even further, he asked, "Are you like this all the time? Do you have good grades from good notes?"

"My grades are good because I study," he said, fixing herself up. "The guys say…they like me."

"Heh, so even if you hate them, you're willing to let them fondle you lovingly…like that?" Checkmate. He had her cornered there. The pawn had captured the queen.

"It's…none of your business," she said.

"Ajisai-No-Kimi, if you ask your parents to donate twice the money they gave to get you admitted to this school…you would be part of the student council in a second." Double Checkmate. Not only did he have the queen, but perhaps the entire army. Senri was the gamemaster when it came to exposing tender, young girls' hearts.

"You…you're so very displeasing," Usio said, leaving.

"Is that so? Well, I'm very pleased to meet you," Senri said, grinning at his victory. How sweet it was.

Mitsuki was feeling quite down. Down. In the dumps. Why did Mitsuki wear this uniform? She was still a copper, and wearing so dignified an outfit made her feel out of place. No. "I feel more like a basket case," she thought, "wearing this uniform."

Riko and Tsukasa, meanwhile, were in a bit of a pinch. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Tsukasa asked.

"Eh? I think you're better suited for the job, why don't you?"

"Eh?"

"Nah, I changed my mind. It's too late now. I don't want it to look like we're trying to be her friend because she's in the student council…"

"But if we don't, how will we come to terms with her?"

They debated nonsensically over the dilemma for the longest time, as Mitsuki gloated in her optimism to go to the Student Council meeting. Another opportunity to be with Takuto. Mitsuki, 15 years old, and an optimistic dummy. As she passed by, she saw some members of the Gedou. The haters of the Student Council. Mitsuki was an easy target. But she knew how to defend herself. It was something within.

Okorimakuri wandered along, covering Mitsuki's face unexpectedly. "Ufufu, perfect."

"Hmmm, what is that?" asked a couple of Gedou members.

"My name is Mitsuki Koyama, 15 years old. In the future, I want to become like the Moon!"

"If I were the sun, she's have no chance of dancing with me," the two of them said.

"Did you know that her mother died giving birth to her, and that her father died in a car crash?" said one Gedou.

"How do you know?" asked the other.

"I attended the children's orphanage with her. I even know that used to be with Eichi Sakurai, a would-be astronomer."

"Oh?"  
"But he died in a plane crash as he said goodbye to Mitsuki. Mitsuki love Eichi, but as he kissed her for the only time, she slapped him and pushed her away!"

"Oh, that's not nice!"

"Yeah! And then she was adopted by her grandmother, and she treated her badly until something happened…"

"You're a plague, you know what I mean?" he said, grabbing onto Mitsuki, pushing Okorimakuri away. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"Why don't you quit joining the Student Council and join us?" the other said. "I'm sure you could be quite useful to us."

"Do you want to meet our leader, I'm sure he'd be thrilled!"

The flashback drove into her head. Her mom, who died giving birth to her. Her father, who died in an auto accident. Eichi, a long-forgotten memory coming back, dying in a place crash. But they all supported Mitsuki, albeit in spirit.

Choking on of the Gedou members, Mitsuki, in a deviation of class, said, "Shut up, you bastard. My parents and Eichi-kun still support me, even if they're dead. If you say any more, I will never forgive you…!"

Everyone else saw the situation. Takuto ran over, "Koyama? Stop it! What are you doing?"

"Let go of me. Takuto no baka! When I'm through with them, they'll wish they never talked about that," she said, slapping Takuto aside. "I may have been a Koga, but I'm Koyama Mitsuki!"

"Mitsuki…" Takuto said with a sigh. A red mark was on his face.

"…Takuto." Mitsuki realized what had happened. "I hit you…!"

"Gedou, get lost before I turn around," Takuto said with a snarl.

"Yes sir!" they said, leaving.

"Mitsuki, come," he said, pulling her over. "Don't you ever discuss this again. Everyone, disperse."

"Yes sir," and they left, pretending as if nothing had ever happened.

Takuto dragged Mitsuki into his private quarters, his loyal assistant Touya following. But Mitsuki was shocked at what she just did. "Oh no, I've done it again! Takuto…he'll be made at me. He'll yell at me, he'll yell at me…! Panic! Panic! Panic!"

As Touya opened the door for the two of them, Takuto dragged Mitsuki inside. "I'm such a fool," Mitsuki said. "I wasn't planning to get into his room this way…"

"Are you calm yet?"

"Y…yes!" She didn't realized she dropped her drink, and the glass crashed down to the floor.

"Well, it doesn't look like it."

"You're right." Mitsuki thought to herself, "I'm doomed. I'm supposed to guard Takuto. I'm not supposed to let him get hurt." Little did she know what was really going on.

"What's wrong?" Takuto said. "What did they say, and what made you so angry?"

Mitsuki internalized it all. Somehow he knew the reason. "Takuto…I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"But if you become a member of the student council," Takuto said, "Anything you do reflects on me."

"I'm sorry..! I…don't want to tell you why…!"

He acknowledged. "But if this ever happens again, you will tell me." He flicked her forehead lightly. "If I don't understand you, how will I protect you…chibi?"

"Ch…chibi?" Mitsuki blushed. When Mitsuki met Takuto as a shinigami, he called her "chibi," or "shorty," because of her height. Mitsuki had grown, but somehow was still shorter than Takuto.

"You're still short, you know that?" he said, smiling. "So you're still 'Chibi.'"

"Oh Takuto," Mitsuki said, and she embraced him. It didn't matter whether or not Takuto like men. Mitsuki didn't mind. He still believed in her, even though he had met her for a few months, though it seems like yesterday that they met, that night in April, when he went through the poster of a full moon, coming to him.

Mitsuki believed in Takuto, and Takuto believed in her. Something in the back of his head was saying, "I will not let you down, Mitsuki. I love you. I love you so much that I won't give you up to anyone." It seemed his memories started to come back. Cheerful memories. That day when he picked up a ball for Mitsuki to play with as the two of them talked about their dreams and aspirations.

That little girl, spirited she was, and that young boy, already a seasoned star, though his life seemed to have been cut short after he had a tumor in his throat, like Mitsuki did. He didn't deserve to die, jumping off a building. But when he met Mitsuki as a shinigami, his will to live returned. The will to survive and come back stronger. Eichi was the foil to Takuto. The blonde astronomer hopeful who died in that plane crash was person who prevented Mitsuki from dying. He didn't want to give up her to Takuto, but as he cried tears of joy as the two of them were together, in the sky, Mitsuki saw his face, and understood that even to this day, Eichi, her parents, all of them were watching over her. Even Meroko and Izumi, but they were with a different situation, a similar one. It would only be a matter of time before she would know.

Their little moment of reminiscing and heaven was cut short when Maguri came along. "Hold it, that's enough!"

"Oops," they said.

"Maguri…" Takuto said.

"We'll have a welcoming party for the new member," he said, "now hurry up." He scooted Mitsuki to the room where it would all take place.

"Ta-kun! You said you hated that girl. I knew you weren't the type who couldn't ignore a weakened rabbit, or even a dirty dog…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." He was playing cover-up, albeit poorly.

Maora saw Mitsuki walk in. "Ah, Mitsuki-chan, hello there!"

"Ichonomiya-san!"

"No, you can call me Maora. Let me introduce you to the other members of the student council."

She turned to Touya, who said, "I'm not a member of the Student Council, but I do assist. My name is Touya, a servant for the Kira family. I'm very pleased to meet you, Mitsuki-sama."  
"Sama? Just call me Mitsuki…or Micky if you want to be hoity-toity," she said out of embarrassment.

"Please forgive me, it is not my place to speak with such informality." Okorimakuri let out a disapproving hiss.

"You know me as Maora, and I take care of the planning and accounting of the council," he said. "I'm a childhood friend of Maguri, and my parents are fashion designers."

Maguri then spoke. "My name is Tsujimiya Maguri, Vice-President, and I'm in a rather unsavory yet inseparable relationship with Maora. My house is Yakuza. Remember that well," he said, saluting her with the middle finger.

"My name is Amamiya Usio, and I am the secretary of the council. My father is in the real estate business, and my mother is the head of a school that teaches the tea ceremony."

"Amazing," Mitsuki said. Hold on. Something was unusual. "Usio? Why?"

"The school principal received a check from her parents, so they let her in," Maora said.

"Idiot, he didn't say it like that," corrected Maguri.

"Is that true? You asked your father?" asked Mitsuki to Usio.

"…I'm sorry."

The jist of it was that Usio's parents treated her in a most unsuitable, most alienating manner. She rarely talked to her parents, and it was even surprising that they decided to give in to what she wanted. Usio knew that Mitsuki was in the big time. She just wanted a piece of the pie. Or rather, a piece of moonlight. Like Meroko did a number of years back.

"Well, thanks, I'm very happy to hear that, Usio. You were worried about me." Usio smiled. She knew for sure that without Mitsuki cheering her up and making her feel loved, she would have never been the same.

Maguri turned to Mitsuki. "Get out."

"No."

"You know, Mi-ki, I never had a good feeling about you ever since you became some singing superstar, so why don't you beat it!"

"Maguri, quit acting like a prick! You're always like this every day!"

"Ta-kun is my honey!"

"Takuto is my cat-daddy!"

"Cat-daddy? No such word, I prefer 'cat-father,'" he said, schooling Mitsuki a bit in vain.

"And there's no such word like that, either!"

"Koutei is Maora's boy toy," he said.

"No, he's an eyesore," Usio said, affirming her hate for men.

"All of you, knock it off," Takuto said.

"Excuse me," aid Strahl, holding a report, "is Mitsuki-san here?"

"Strahl," Takuto said, pinching Maora's face from the hoopla.

"To tell you the truth, the Multimedia Club Room was destroyed. I came here to talk to Mitsuki-san."

"I didn't do it!" she exclaimed, traumatized from what happened an hour ago.

"No one said you did. It was the Gedou. It was that your name was written by the club, when the Gedou destroyed the room…"

Mitsuki ripped the papers, and left in anger. "What's wrong with her?" Takuto said.

"Mitsuki was adopted by her grandmother after her parents died. She misses hr parents to this day. And even after she was ridden of her cancer, she still wished her parents, Aoi and Hazuki, were here."

Suddenly, Takuto suffered a massive headache. "No…what is this feeling…Aoi-san…Hazuki-san…? And that girl…why did I call her 'Chibi' again?" The memories flooded back, and the pain, the feeling…the painful memories that started to come back…mixed with tears, was hard to push away.

---

End Part 4


	5. Haine III

A Yankee And A Singer  
Chapter 5:  
Haine

* * *

She hit the big time. Haine, the Sounds of the Ashes, exploded from her shell, gained her wings, and came through like a phoenix on Shizumasa's birthday. Her year of glory had hit the ground running. Her lyrics were like blazing embers that lit up the Tokyo skyline and made feathers fly into the streets, and into the atmosphere. And she was happy to begin singing for Shizumasa. That young wonder who made Waltzhaagen a place of redemption for a witch, and princess, and a song. That was Shizumasa, and he received her message in another part of the world.

And naturally, the deals had to come. Next up were a couple of fragrances T.A. Cosmetics made, that were competing for popularity among the female consumer market, as well as the attraction of young male heathens dressed in T-shirts and baggy denims, wife-beaters by the handful. SoA was on the make for the breaks, and nothing would stop her now from going forward with fortune and fame.

Or was there?

"Wow, I'm going to be in a fragrance commercial?" Haine asked eagerly to Ms. Oshige, who nodded.  
"Yep, you're on!"  
"So that means…" She could imagine the publicity she could receive in the commercial.  
"But, you'll have to face your rival, Komaki Kamiya, who debuts for the same rival agency as Madoka Wakamatsu before she retired to become her own manager. Actually, she's now the manager for Komaki. Her first client ever."  
"A competition, huh?" She smirked. This would be something.  
"The meeting is at 3:00 p.m. tomorrow. See you there," she said, as she dropped off Haine, handing her a copy of "Firebird." But the possibility of Haine starring in a fragrance commercial warmed her up. The scent of femininity, the cause of attraction, the bane of sex and rock and roll…well, sort of. But the though made Haine feel like she was gliding on air, as if she was Cinderella, and her prince made love to her without inhibitions. All because of the scent of pleasure and desire, that burned from within.

That was the goal for Haine's next aim at success. The foundation has been set, and the wheel of stone moved forward in anticipation of El Camino Del Opportunidad: The Road of Opportunity, as Itsuki told her one time when she first started living with them. Itsuki told her straight from the barrel that she would be on a road to opportunity, and not even the cobblestones in the road-that was the cancer-could derail such a destiny. He said this to her as she slept, holding that book Shizumasa gave her as he left for America. That book, that inspiration, the bane of her existence as a new shining pop star to be.

But first, some sleep was in order. As Haine arrived home to a quiet house (everyone was sleeping), Haine slowly but surely crept into her bedroom, where she found Meroko sleeping in her rather racy nightshirt and shorts, a nose bubble coming in and out between snores that shook the house silently. As Haine turned on the tape after placing some headphones on the rabbit shinigami, she squealed in horror.

"Aiyeeeeee! What the hell are you doing, you little ragamuffin?" an infuriated Meroko screamed, chasing Haine around effortlessly before she fell awkwardly to the ground. "I was trying to get some sleep, you know!"  
"Oh, that's right," Haine said. "Izumi said that he likes me." Meroko froze in absolute horror and disgust. "Actually, he was trying to make a move on me, thinking he has the game in hand. I shoved him off."  
"That…bastard….oh that Izumi will pay for trying to make a pass on you instead of me. Why does he want to elope with you, of all people, huh?"  
"E-to…" She had no idea.  
"Hey Haine," Izumi said, coming in. "What the heck are you trying to do!"  
"Um, actually, that is to say…"  
"Izumi-kun…did you just try to make a move on Haine, instead of me?"  
He sweated, shook, and turned red. "Me-chan…"  
"You know what happens when you try to do some adultery on Meroko-sama, right…dummy?"  
"Oh no."  
No sooner did he say this that Meroko chasing a laughing Izumi around the house. Haine yawned and just went to sleep, leaving the two to commiserate on a plan gone awry.

The next day, Haine was feeling rather down, after turning back to her regular self. What to do about Izumi having feelings for her instead of Meroko. She knew that she was taken already, but why now? Why would Izumi take a pass at her? It just did not make sense.  
"Hey nee-san," Kusame said, munching on some toast, "what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
She was irked. "It's…none of your business, Kusame."  
"Awww, but I'm concerned. What if your cancer gets worse because of it? What will you do then?"  
"I told you, it's none of your business! Geez, why won't you understand that, huh?"  
"Now, now, Haine-chan," Ryokka said, "finish your breakfast, and head over to class. You're going to Imperial Academy next year, and we created funds to pay for your education, so we want you to do well in the upcoming exam next month."  
"Yes, mother," Haine said in a droning tone. She was destined for Imperial Academy in April, but that was a non-issue to her.  
"And, we have to do something about the cancer in your throat. We have to take it out as soon as possible. The surgery is next September, so you have to get ready for that as well."  
"Hai."

As she walked to school, the thoughts of the surgery and Imperial Academy sunk in. It was between those two and singing. Balancing all three, given her health, would become a challenge with consequences.  
The voices rang in her head. Well, they had to, otherwise it wouldn't be an issue. But it was. Fleetwood Mac was touring Japan by this time, and the song "Tusk" was in her head. Haine loved Fleetwood Mac's easygoing sound. It wasn't too sweet, not too strong. It was just the right blend of sugar, spice, and melody that was nice. Just like how little primpy daughters of Rhiannon would look like. Sugar, spice, and everything nice.  
Cinderella was that way, too. As she pondered the lesson in class, she had to work on an essay regarding fantasy and reality. Cinderella was the perfect background. And with that thought, an epiphany for her debut album would come out. It would be called "Cinderella." The thought of an album straight out of a fairy tale. Perhaps his prince, Shizumasa, would come in an listen to her melody.  
She went to the campus library, and lost herself in the story of Cinderella. The lace, the frills, the feeling of what it was like to be a virgin maiden, waiting to be swept away like lovers would by the moonlight. Yes, that was what Haine was pondering. What was it like to actually be a lover, and to fall in love for good? But no, Haine, you have never fallen in love before, so why would it matter? Because, a voice said in her head, "in life, you need someone to love. If not, you will never find your prince, and one who will be your soulmate. You need to find him, before it is too late.  
Those were the thoughts that were dancing in her head. Idly, she drew a picture of her as Cinderella, with the low eyes and the half-hearted commitment, the eyes that cried a river, the eyes of torment and fear and uncertainty, raging, raging, raging…

"I don't want you to help Haine," Meroko said to Izumi, as they sat together on top of a windmill. The windmill was off for the day, because there was no breeze from the Ryukyus to generate it.  
"Why won't I?" he said. "Me-chan?"  
"Don't you see? We're supposed to take her life, and just talk with her as she gets ready. We can't change anything. We just have to do what your buddy Sheldan told us."  
"Sheldan…" AKA Jonathan, that bumbly ghost who liked to be a showoff at inopportune times. But now as Sheldan, he and Mystere the Death Master would oversee the dying day of Haine. Those were days gone by. Now it was just him and Meroko. Milmake, the Shinigami pair of vitamin spirit. That was their union then, and their union now. "I forgot really."  
Meroko was not pleased. She knocked Izumi to the sky. "Izumi no BAKA!" And she flew away in disgust.  
"How rude," Izumi sneered. "Just for that, I'm gonna have to do it again…Oops." He was stubborn, but true to his intentions. Whether or not it was good or bad was up to anyone's guess, even Meroko's. That mysterious air around Izumi Lio came in like a fog. It wavered acrossed the Tokyo streets, following him. It dissipated when he saw Haine Otomiya leaving campus for the day.

She looked over her shoulder. "Hello Clarisse," a certain butch blonde boy in a dog cap said with a sneer of snide.  
"Kyaaaaa! Izumi, don't scare me like that!"  
"I know, you're still thinking about that day back then, am I right?"  
"It's…none of business!" she said with a pout?  
"Oh really? Well, as a shinigami, it is my duty to see your past, to prepare you for your future, and so I-argh!" A jab on the face.  
"You know what, I don't need you to be controlling me…I have someone controlling me already" She tried to continue, but she collapsed. "Shizumasa-sama…" she whispered.  
"Grrr, if only you were here, you worthless piece of...ARGH!" Izumi threw his cap in anger. Slowly walking to Haine, he was enraged. "Why didn't that good-for-nothing bastard return. Damn you!"  
But his feelings for lust proved too strong. Carrying him invisibly to an empty room in a nearby hotel, Izumi set Haine on the bed, and for a fleeting moment of minutes, kissed her incessantly. He was soaked in the moment. It was a violation of forces that be, but to just savor the essence of beauty that was Haine, dear god, it was too strong to pass up. He had to save her now, or else…what good was it to sneak into a love hotel for free?

What good was it to live without love anyway?

* * *

END CHAPTER 5


End file.
